Round and Round
by bethyl's songbird
Summary: What was once ordinary, doesn't seem so ordinary anymore.


**Disclaimer: **_The only two character's who belong to be are Victoria Gilbert (FC: Selena Gomez) and Sam Salvatore (Drew Seeley) _

**Author's Note: **_Hi guys, internet's been bad for a while, so while it was down I came up with this idea, and the fc's are of course from one of my favorite movies: Another Cinderella Story. It's an OC x OC Story, because you know...I was bored. Let me know if I should continue or not._

_This chapter is quite short, sorry guys!_

* * *

><p><strong>Pilot<strong>

"You're leaving already?" The red headed woman asked her niece.

Her niece turned and looked at her, brushing a long strand of brown hair out of her face. "I have to, I have to...go get my iPod that I left before...the summer" She hesitated.

""I've barely seen you all summer" Jenna said.

"I know...I know but...I'll spend time with you tonight"

"You'll be busy with friends but okay, Tor, I'll see you when you come back"

"Bye, Aunt Jenna" She said and turned, rushing towards the door.

She slammed the door shut and then began running, she had no intention of going to school right now, she ran towards the cemetery. She only stopped once she was close enough, and hesitated before actually going in. She followed the trail until she reached her parents, and she knelt down, dropping her bag down and she sighed.

"I..drew more pictures yesterday. Apparently my dreams are telling me I'm going to meet this boy..and so is Elena...sorry Dad but it's true.." She laughed slightly. "I think it's my brain telling is telling me I need more sleep" She nodded and pulled out her note pad and opening it up, seeing the drawings and she flicked through them and then looked down at the grave. She flicked through them, before her phone started beeping.

She read the text from her sister: **WHERE ARE YOU?!  
><strong>

She gasped and looked down at her watch "Oh no" she got up and began running, twigs and branches snapping into her face as she pushed past them. She got to the school, and caught a glance of herself in the window and she groaned, picking out bits of tree and leaves. After she thought she looked okay, she went in. She knew what her class was and she opened the door, to see that everybody was staring at her.

"Ah, Miss Gilbert. You're late" Tanner said.

She frowned "No I'm not, everybody's just early" She said and he stared at her, she heard a few people snickering and she kept a straight face.

"Sit down, Victoria" He snapped.

She brushed past him and when she turned her full attention to the people in the room, only glancing at her sister, when she noticed him and she almost tripped into her seat when she did. It was impossible, how could he even be real? She shook herself and noticed her sister was staring at her and she smiled. Elena smiled back and Tori slowly turned her head. He was looking at her and she stared right back at her and it was as if she were in a trance.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tanner's voice said.

Tori was brought back to reality and she turned to look at Tanner "No" She said and she glanced back round at the boy, before biting her lip and looking away.

* * *

><p>Tori walked out of school after everyone else had gone, pulling her bag over her shoulder. She began walking, when something touched her hair and she put a hand up to slap it away only to find it was another hand. She still had a hold of the person's wrist when she turned to see him, her eyes widened. She noticed a leaf in between his fingers and she looked at it and then at him.<p>

"You've been walking around with this in your hair all day" He said.

She went scarlet and slowly moved her hand away. "..Right"

"I'm Sam"

"Victoria...or Tori is better" She said nodding.

"Nice to finally meet you" He said with a smile.

"You too" She said. "Have...Have I seen you before?"

He shook his head "Not that I'm aware of, no. I think I'd remember a face like yours" He told her.

"Oh"

"Why do you ask?"

"I..just..recognize your face from somewhere" Tori told him and he smiled and his eyes wandered past her and she turned to see another boy. Her eyes almost bugged out of her sockets. "Is he-"

"My twin brother, Stefan" Sam told her.

"Stefan...right" She said and as if he'd heard her, he smiled and gave a small wave. Tori took a minute but she waved back and then looked back at Sam "I should go. My sister is a control freak" She said and he laughed.

"I'll see you later, then"

"Yeah...I'll see you later" She told him with a nod and she walked past him, not noticing that one of her drawing pads had slipped out of her bag and landed just in front of Sam.

It was only when she turned was too far away, did Sam notice she'd dropped it. Stefan stopped next to him. "I had no idea"

"Neither did I, until she walked into the class room" Sam said and looked at his brother, he opened up the pad to see drawings, of not only himself and Stefan, but of their brother. Sam looked up to notice she'd turned a corner and he looked at Stefan. "...That's what she meant"

"What?" Stefan asked.

"She said she was sure she'd seen me before" Sam said staring at the empty side walk in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>How's Elena doing?" A voice asked and Tori looked up to see Matt.

"Their mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie told him and Tori sighed.

"Has she said anything about me?" He asked and Tori looked at him again and then looked to Bonnie.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle" Bonnie said.

"Call her, Matt" Tori said.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me"

"Give it more time,Matt" Bonnie said.

Tori noticed Matt was looking past them and she turned to see Elena coming in, with Stefan and Sam. Her breathing hitched when her eyes landed on him.

"More time, huh?" Matt asked getting up and heading over to them.

* * *

><p>"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.<p>

"Yup" Sam said.

"And moved when we were still young" Stefan said.

"Parents?" Bonnie asked.

"Our parents passed away" Stefan said.

"I'm sorry. Any siblings?" Elena asked.

Tori played with the straw in her drink.

"None that we talk to. We live with our uncle" Stefan told them and Tori looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

**"**Stefan, Sam, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls" Bonnie said.

**"**Are you going?"

_Smooth. _A voice said and Tori looked around before looking at Sam, who noticed and smiled at her.

"Of course she is" Bonnie said with a smile.

Tori shook her head and rubbed her eyes, what was going on?

* * *

><p>"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" Tanner asked.<p>

"Um, . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot" Bonnie said.

**"**Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

**"**It's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it"

"Hmm, Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

**"**I'm sorry, I-I don't know"

**"**I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" Tanner said.

_364, Including 27 local civilians. _A voice said and Tori furrowed her brows.

"364" Tori said, a dangerously sharp edge to her tone, sitting back, she'd heard him say it. She was sure of it. He looked at her, like everybody did "Unless you're gonna count the civilians"

"Correct" Tanner said and she smirked.

"Smart ass" She said.

"I heard that" He told her.

"That was the whole point" She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle"

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner" Stefan said speaking up and Tori smirked.

"Hmm"

* * *

><p>"Just admit it, Elena" Bonnie said.<p>

**"**Okay, so he's a little pretty" Elena said. "But Tori's the one with the crush on Sam. She keeps drawing him"

"Hey!" Tori snapped, punching her sister on the arm.

"They both have this romance novel stare" Bonnie said. "So where are they?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one" Elena said.

"Wait what?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah, she's psychic now"

Tori suddenly began to feel nauseous.

"Right, I forgot. Okay, so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate"

"Wait, you need a crystal ball"

Elena gave her a bottle and Bonnie took it and went into some sort of trance. She then snatched her hand back.

"What?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" Bonnie said.

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow. There was fog, a man. I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Yeah? Ok, I'm gonna get a refill"

Bonnie turned and then headed off.

"Okay? Bonnie!" Elena shouted and looked to Tori who shrugged, but regretted it.

"I think I'm gonna go home, Lena" Tori said and Elena looked at her.

"What? Why?"

"I feel sick" She said.

"Will you be okay-"

"I'll be fine" She touched Elena's arm and her entire body went cold.

"Whoa" Elena said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"You just went pale white" Elena told her and Tori shrugged.

"I'll see you at home" She said and she took off, just as Stefan and Sam got to Elena.

Tori walked into the woods, heading for the road, when something flew past her and she stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Hello?"

She didn't get an answer, and when she continued walking it happened again, so she stopped and looked around again. But when she turned, she came face to face with something inhuman, and she let out a scream but the last thing she felt was her throat burning.


End file.
